


I Hold Myself Back

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [4]
Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Banter, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Benedick has had better nights.
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	I Hold Myself Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> From the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Beatrice/Benedick, the green-eyed monster_

“If you sulk in the corner much longer, sir, it will be remarked upon,” Hero says gently, appearing without warning at his elbow - surely, Benedick thinks, he would have noticed, were he not so distracted by the scene before him, Beatrice being escorted onto the dance floor by a succession of partners, each callow youth seeming more vapid - and yet, disturbingly, also more handsome - than the last.

“I do not _sulk_ ,” he mutters, watching the glittering spectacle on the floor, Beatrice the light at its center, “I merely distance myself from ridiculous frivolity.”

“Ah,” Hero says, nodding her head sagely, “then perhaps you will not wish to hear the message my cousin bade me bring you - she said you look like an old dragon of a nursemaid, and if you wish to dance with her, words would be to more effect than trying to scare off her other partners with a glare.”


End file.
